gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Apocalypse Brutus
|manufacturer = Declasse |price = $2,666,650 $2,005,000 (trade price) (Arena War) |related = |variants = Future Shock Brutus Nightmare Brutus |swankness = |dashtype = Speedo (needles) Speedo (dial texture) |inttxd = Speedo |carcols = |wheeltype = |flags = |modelsets = |modelname = brutus |handlingname = BRUTUS |textlabelname = BRUTUS |roadspawn = No |roadspawnmaxcol = |roadspawnfreq = |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Declasse Apocalypse Brutus is a custom van featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the Arena War update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The vehicle is heavily based on the custom from the film " ", evidenced by the elongated cabin windshield (although it does not extend further to the front end), large compartment in the back and an identical weapon mounting (between the door and the rear wheel arch, on the left side). While identical to its two other variants, it has a worn bodywork with a rusted underside. Interestingly enough, its interior is shared with the Speedo. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ;Vehicle The vehicle performs pretty average, as it has decent speed and handles very well off-road. However, acceleration is rather low and takes some time to reach its top speed. Having a front scoop or saw blades via modifications also hinders its off-road capabilities, so caution should be taken while having any of the aforementioned modifications. ;Abilities *The vehicle can be installed with both "Jump" mods and "Shunt" mods. The Jump modifications come in three levels of effectiveness and can be activated using the horn button. When activated, the vehicle will be launched into the air, in a similar way to the Ruiner 2000 and Scramjet. The Shunt modifications allow the vehicle to shunt to the side. *The vehicle can be installed with Boost upgrades. This can be used to significantly speed up the vehicle. It can be used repeatedly while driving the vehicle, but it is better to let it fully recharge for maximum efficiency. ;Armor While the Brutus is able to take a single explosive without being destroyed, its rather large windshield leaves the front occupants vulnerable against gunfire. The Medium and Heavy armor plating upgrades partially reduce this flaw, adding a pair of panels covering the front quarters of the windshield. ;Weaponry *The vehicle can be fitted with a Ram Weapon. The ram weapon behaves in a similar way to the updated scoops and ramming bars of the RCV and Armored Boxville, causing a large amount of damage to other vehicles and often sending them flying into mid-air with little to no disadvantage against the vehicle itself, and no damage to the vehicle's engine whatsoever. It should be noted that the effectiveness against other players is significantly reduced compared to its effectiveness against NPCs and their vehicles. *The Brutus can be modified to have a single .50 caliber machine gun on the left side. It behaves similarly to other front-mounted machine guns from various armed land vehicles, but it is difficult to use and lacks enough firepower to sort out heavily-armored vehicles. *The vehicle has the option for installing Proximity Mines. Unlike Weaponized Vehicles added in the Gunrunning update, the Brutus, along with all Arena Cars in the Arena War update, has five different Proximity Mine choices: Kinetic, Spike, EMP, Slick and Sticky; **The Kinetic option (orange flashing light) creates a small impulse spreading several meters around the area, sending players and vehicles into the air. The impulse deals little damage to both players and vehicles. **The Spike option (dark blue flashing light) bursts the tires of vehicles passing over or near it, as well as dealing a small amount of damage to the vehicle, mainly effecting the vehicle's windows, but otherwise dealing no damage or force. The mine does not burst vehicles with Bulletproof Tires installed. **The EMP option (light blue flashing light) disables the vehicle's electronics when passing over it. The accelerator, brakes and steering, as well as the radio and other features are disabled for around 5 seconds before reactivating. It also deals a small amount of damage to players. The player will be notified by whom their vehicle was disabled by in a small notification above the radar. **The Slick option (green flashing light) bursts a large amount of oil on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to lose control. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. **The Sticky option (purple flashing light) bursts a large amount of sticky substance on the surface, causing vehicles passing over it to slow down. This deals no damage to both vehicles or players. *The truck can also be installed with saw blades. These blades deal damage to NPCs and players, contact with the blades can instantly kill them and push light vehicles away. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Apocalypse Brutus can only be modified at an Arena Workshop. :(AW) Unlock this item for purchase via the Arena War Career. Image Gallery ArenaWar-GTAO-ApocalypseBrutus.png|The Apocalypse Brutus on the Arena War website. ArenaWar-GTAO-ApocalypseBrutusModded.png|Modified example of the Apocalypse Brutus on the Arena War website. Brutus-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Brutus on Rockstar Games Social Club. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased at the Arena War website for $2,666,650 or $2,005,000 (trade price as a Sponsorship Tier reward in the Arena War Career). **The vehicle comes with the "Rusty" Livery and a Light Scoop Ram Weapon as standard when purchased. Trivia *The vehicle is named after Marcus Junius Brutus, one of the Roman politicians who assassinated Julius Caesar, the emperor of the Roman Empire. *The default radio stations for the Brutus are Radio Los Santos, West Coast Classics, and The Lab. See Also *Future Shock Brutus *Nightmare Brutus Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: Arena War Category:Off-Road Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Declasse Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online